Time Out a Matt Donovan Diary Vol 8
by flashtrager1398
Summary: Katherine returns to Mystic Falls if just for a night


Matt Donovan's P.O.V

"I thought you were heading home?" Lee asked looking over to Katherine.

I looked to him and raised an eyebrow but when I turned to the vampire vixen she just smiled happily and imitated Elena, "Oh Lee," she sighed, "I just don't know if I can do this, stay in that big house all alone." She walked up to him, and touched the side of his face my thumb had just traced. Then looked over at me her eyes flashing giving herself away for just a moment, "Did I interrupt something?" she asked, and I tilted my head to the left.

"What?" Lee asked awkwardly. Kat rolled her eyes and snatched Lee's bracelet off him, "Elena!" he shouted and her skin hissed as she came into contact with the vervaine. Lee stood up, and Katherine grabbed him by the neck.

"Katherine!" I shouted and she gave me an aggravated look, "I'm not gonna kill him relax." She said, and then looked into his eyes. "Stay here, standstill, and speak when spoken to, got it." She turned back to me letting Lee got. He adjusted his jacket and did what she's commanded. "Now, how about a proper hello for your favorite sex kitten?" Katherine said pointing to her cheek and I shook my head.

"He's my friend. You can't just compel whoever you want Kat." I said and she waved her hand dismissively.

"Really just friends?" she snorted, "You brushed a tear from his face, hello gay." She walked around to where I was standing behind the bar. She opened her arms and I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled, "There's my boy. Now where do they keep the good stuff here?" she glanced over the bar selection.

"I'm not gay." I said belatedly to her comment.

She let out a squeak of excitement and grabbed a bottle of jack off the top shelf. Then turned to me and smirked, "I remember a few times in Italy when you found yourself in the middle of a few of our more colorful threesomes." She raised an eyebrow and I took out two glasses.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't throw that in my face." I snapped back as Kat poured me a glass.

"I'm not throwing anything. Do you remember that one guy it was like an elephant's trunk." I laughed at her exaggeration, "You took it like a champ though." She nudged me with her hip and my smile stayed in place.

"I missed you." I finally said and she downed her drink before replying.

"Of course you did. I'm fun and this place is dull. Speaking of dull, " she turned to Lee, "How is Elena? I mean you're her new BFF so."

"None of your business." He answered.

"Tell the truth." Katherine compelled.

Lee clenched his jaw, "Sad." He finally answered and she looked over to me.

"Typical." She poured another glass.

I shook my head, "She's lost a lot." I said.

Katherine suddenly flashed over to the juke box, "Fast or slow?" she asked.

I turned to Lee and she groaned, "Is he making you uncomfortable?" she walked over to him and slid her hands over his front, "do you like that?" she asked.

"No." he spat immediately.

"Ooh well that hurt my feelings." She snapped grabbing a handful of hair.

"Katherine!" I shouted making my way around the bar, "Cut it out."

Anger blazed behind her eyes but it quickly dissipated, "Fine," she replied, letting go of his hair. "He can go home." She said and I grabbed Lee's hand but he didn't move, "I want you to kiss him." She smiled coyly putting her hand to her mouth.

"Katherine." I growled not in the mood for her games.

"Come on, I heard what happened today with the witches. Just one kiss." She sauntered over to me and slid her fingers through my blonde hair, urging me closer to Lee.

"Don't you want this Lee?" Katherine asked and just as our lips met he breathed his answer. The Yes crashed against my body and his stuble brushed against my face in a pleasantly painful way. His tongue slid over mine as my arms wrapped around his body. Katherine's grip on me loosened then disappeared. The kiss intensified and I could feel my body tightening against my pants.

Lee's own hardness pressed against my leg. Lee pushed me away softly and my eyes opened. His smile shining through my mind like a beacon, Katherine came in between us, pulling Lee aside. "Take your bracelet on the bar there and go home. You'll go straight to bed and forget what happened here. You'll just remember drinking too much," she turned around to watch my expression and when it remained unchanged she continued, "You'll remember nothing passed coming here. Understand?" she asked and he nodded.

"Forget my kiss, my tear, his hand." Lee said mindlessly.

"Very good." Katherine grabbed him by the cheeks and smooched them together, "Now go." She turned back to me and I watched Lee leave under Kat's compulsion. "And then there were two." She smiled happily. I could still feel his hot breath against my lips and the feel of his body against mine.

Katherine went back to the juke box and pressed a few buttons before _Touchin on My_ by 3OH!3 blared loudly and bringing me out of my strange trance, "Now that you had a little appetizer, how about the main dish."

My hands went over her breasts one last time as she called out my name in ecstasy and I groaned releasing myself into her. My legs were shaking and every part of my body was drenched in sweat. Katherine fell forward her hair draping over my shoulder as she giggled. I almost felt dizzy. I hadn't had sex since Italy. She bit my nipple playfully and I groaned. We laid on the bar of the Grill in each other's arms as the songs changed over and over. Katherine got up without notice and hopped down gracefully. I watched her slide on her clothes all over again. The long black empire waist shirt was slid on last for dramatic effect and I jumped down off the bar just sliding on the pair of gray slacks I'd worn to the dance. I reached out touching her soft caramel toned skin and _Marilyn Monroe_ by Nikki Minaj started.

Katherine looked up into my eyes, her own filled with tears, "What happened?" I asked and she buried her face in my shoulder. I could feel her hot tears slide down my torso. I'd never seen Kat cry, I'd never seen her vulnerable. "Katherine." I said softly prying her chin up gently to look at me.

"I can see forever like this." She whispered and I leaned in to kiss her. Our lips met and it was like Italy all over again but now something was different she was giving me a part of herself. She was letting me in. I pulled away just enough and our eyes stayed locked on each other. "Come with me." She whispered, "Our whole life would be this one epic saga of decadence, warehouse raves, beach front property, whoever we wanted, whenever we wanted, royal balls. You look dashing in a tux." She added and I smiled, but when I didn't answer she went on, "I'd turn you, him to if you wanted."

"It's not him." I said remembering the way Lee's lips felt, "It's not you." I thought trying to say this just the right way, "It's all of it. Everything, I couldn't just run off again." The music continued to play softly and Katherine pushed me away.

"Fine." She hissed wrapping her arms around her like she was too cold.

"You have Stefan, Katherine. He'll always come first, and I won't be that guy." I answered back.

She turned on me angrily, "What, the guy that gets the girl?"

"No" I sighed, "The second choice." The words hung in the air, the song ended and her expression softened. Then like a dream she was gone.


End file.
